Raining Stars
by Sakura Hoshizora
Summary: Kagome has finally returned to the feudal era a few weeks back. What would Inuyasha do and say to her to have their relationship progress? What would Kagome's response be? Sets after the last episode of the Final Act and manga (excluding the epilogue).


An InuKag fanfic - It was written for InuKag week with stars as the theme.

It sets after chapter 558 in the manga and after episode 26 in Inuyasha: The Final Act. (I base most of the descriptions and references on the anime, though).

Disclaimer: I do **not** own InuYasha.

 _ **INUYASHA**_

The moment when she grabbed my hand as I pulled her out of the well, I thought it was a miracle. For three long years. For three _damn_ years. I waited. And she came back to me.

My loneliness was finally gone, because my home returned to me.

She abandoned everything in her world to live in mine. To be with me. To live a life with me. I was born for her. And she was born for me.

 _Kagome._

* * *

I kept watch over her in a tree. My eyes glued to her, observing her every movement like a hawk. She was out picking herbs again with Kaede-babaa and Jinenji. Clad in her miko robes, a _miko_ -in-training.

I waited until she was done with her task. She knew that I was watching her anyways. Kaede- _babaa_ and Jinenji left her to complete the remains of her task and I took that cue to leave my perch on the tree and talk to her. I needed to talk to her about something important. It had been weeks since she returned.

"Hey there, Inuyasha", she greeted, not taking her eyes off the herbs she had collected in her wooden basket.

I grunted in reply and then added as an afterthought, "Will you be doing anything tonight?"

She seemed to ponder about it for a moment, "Hmm. No. Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to know."

She looked at me weirdly, her brows were furrowed, "Okay then. Let's get back to Kaede-baachan then". She walked ahead of me and I followed after her.

 ** _KAGOME_**

Inuyasha has been acting really weird lately. During the walk from the field to Kaede- _baachan_ 's hut, he seemed to be really deep in thought.

Which is really weird because I hardly ever see Inuyasha actually _think_. Unless something serious was up and the only serious thing I can think of is Naraku which can't be the reason because we defeated him three years ago. I let out a deep sigh and decided to break the ice.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha? You seem a little tense lately".

He turned to me and his eyes met mine. It gives me such a warm, fuzzy and wonderful feeling inside my chest to finally look up at those molten golden orbs of the man I love after so long.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Don't worry about me", his eyes left mine and focused instead on the path ahead of us.

It might be my imagination, but he looked a little fidgety and distant recently. He wasn't even talking as much as he used to for this few days. But most of all, he seemed a little nervous? What could he possibly be nervous about? Oh well, I don't want to push him any further.

We arrived at Kaede- _baachan_ 's hut a while later and had some stew that she had prepared for us as lunch.

 ** _INUYASHA_**

It was nightfall already. The sky was clear tonight, the stars shining brightly, which was perfect. Kagome always had a fascination for the stars in this era. Something about light pollution in her era made the stars hardly visible in her era's sky.

I told Kagome that I would be at the _Goshinboku_. Now all I have to do is wait here in the tree. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. She had been staying here for weeks and, though I hate to openly admit it, I want our relationship to have some progress. I'm sure she feels the same. Why else would she have come back?

After some time, I heard the thudding of footsteps coming my way. It wasn't a threat. The scent was a dead give-away. I would never forget that gentle scent.

"Inuyasha!" I heard her call out, my ears swiveled in her direction, her scent wafting through the cool air, reaching my nose. God, how I missed her.

I jumped down from the tree that I was sealed for fifty years, making myself visible to her. I know the lack of light in the night limited her vision.

 _Keh. Humans._

Once she saw me, she stopped her running and stood right in front of me, panting.

"Hi," she flashed me one of her sweet smiles. "So, are we going to do something? Why would you call me out here?".

"I wanted to show you something," I said, starting to crouch in front of her, my back facing her. "Get on. It'll be faster and easier".

With a quick nod, she did as she was told and I dashed off into the darkness with her.

* * *

 _ **KAGOME**_

I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter (but not enough to choke him), the night air whipping around us as Inuyasha kept running at superhuman speed. I buried my face in his silver tresses, taking a deep breath, breathing him in.

I really missed him. And to think, after all these years, he was still waiting for me. A small smile crept onto my lips. Shippou-chan had told me that Inuyasha would go into the well every three days after my absence for three years. And he told me to keep it a secret too. Especially from Inuyasha. I knew why, though. Inuyasha would pound Shippou-chan into the ground if he ever found out about that.

I felt so comfortable on his back that my eyelids began drooping, but his voice woke me up.

"Oi. You better not fall asleep," he warned, not turning to look at me.

I struggled to stifle a yawn, succeeding in the process. "I won't," I said.

 _And I really hoped I wouldn't. I was up all day and I'm already exhausted._

 ** _INUYASHA_**

 _That girl better not fall asleep. Not when I'm about to say something important to her._

It took about a few minutes for me to reach the spot I had in mind. The place was quite nice. A great place for me to be alone with my thoughts, besides the Goshinboku.

And, it was a great place to stargaze, something I think Kagome would like.

I knelt down on the ground for Kagome to get off. I got up and she started dusting some invisible dust on her thighs.

"Where are we, Inuyasha? What is this place?", she asked, her chocolate eyes reflecting confusion in the moonlight.

I resisted the urge to smirk. "You'll see", I said as I held her hand and led her into a curtain of vines, which was actually hiding the entrance to that particular spot.

 ** _KAGOME_**

I looked at our joined hands as he led us into what seemed to be a curtain of plants. I was confused at first but soon understood once he pushed the green drapery aside with his free hand.

My breath was caught in my throat the moment I laid eyes on the sight before me.

The entire landscape that filled my vision was absolutely picturesque. The moonlight of the waxing gibbous moon in the night aided my vision. The grass in the clearing was extremely green. There was a thin line of lake water that traced the landscape, the sound of the gurgling cerulean water has a calming and soothing effect on me.

There was a small hill situated at the center of the glade. And the stars, oh wow, the stars. They were sparkling and shimmering extra brightly in the sky from here. And I could actually see the Milky Way. It was truly magnificent. A rare sight to see in the modern world.

In short, I was completely awestruck.

Inuyasha seemed to think that my loss for words was quite amusing because I can see that arrogant smirk on his face, his fangs glinting in the dark. Finally, I managed to form the words I wanted to say.

"W-what? How did you find a place like this?", I asked, my eyes still wide.

"By exploring," he answered simply. Then, he beckoned me to the small hill, "Come on, the grass at the hill is extra soft". I nodded and followed him to that area.

He sat down on the ground, cross-legged and his arms folded, placing Tessaiga on the ground on his right. I sat beside him on his left, my arms hugging my legs, bringing them close to me, hugging them. It didn't take me too long to notice that he was looking around, surveying the area, as if he was expecting something.

"Is there something wrong?," I asked, trying to catch his eye.

"No. But usually those sparkly yellow bugs will fly about around this time," he answered, still looking around.

"Sparkly yellow bugs?" _Sparkly yellow bugs? What does he mean? Oh wait! Could he mean that?_ "Oh! You mean fireflies?".

"Yeah, that".

I beamed at him, my eyes shining with amazement. "Really? There are fireflies here? Wow, this place is so awesome!".

He looked at me in the eye, "I guess it is. Maybe they're just late" he shrugged it off.

I looked at him back, I was still smiling when my eyes connected with his. The soft, white moonlight shone on his face, making his golden orbs sparkle and glimmer. I leaned into him, sighing in bliss. His body heat felt really nice and inviting in the cool air. I guess I startled him a bit because he went rigid at first but then he quickly relaxed.

"Kagome…".

"Inuyasha, I just really missed you," I sighed. And then a cool breeze blew past us, caressing our silver and raven tresses. I shivered a little, bringing my legs closer to my body and leaning further into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seemed to notice this because he shrugged off his fire-rat _haori_ and draped it around me, providing me further warmth.

"Thanks," I muttered, wrapping it around my body even tighter.

There was silence. And then...

"Kagome, why did you come back?".

At first, I was a little shocked when he asked me that. Then, I felt sad and hurt. Not to mention that I was heartbroken too. Why did he ask me that? _Does he not want me here? Maybe he found another woman to love. But… he seemed so happy to see me after so long._

My mind was racking up all sorts of possibilities when he asked me that. I wanted to know why. I wanted to know the reason behind that question. But, I quickly masked my sadness and replaced it with a small smile, answering his question truthfully.

"Because I wanted to see you, that's why. Besides, didn't I tell you that I would stay with you forever?".

I saw his eyes widened for a moment. Maybe he was surprised by my answer.

I felt him grasp my hand, my eyes widened in surprise. His golden eyes bored intensely into my chocolate ones. I felt myself melt under his gaze. I guess my face must have looked like a tomato at the sudden proximity. As I was struggling to remain my composure, I almost missed his next words.

 _ **INUYASHA**_

"Kagome… I've wanted to see you too," I spoke, almost inaudibly.

She didn't move away or say anything, so I took that as a sign to continue.

"After we defeated Naraku, I planned to tell you how I felt about you, us, everything. But, I didn't get the chance. But, you're here and I don't want to make the same mistake again. So, I'll tell you now".

I took in a deep breath. She was still staring at me, blushing like crazy, which made me blush a little now too. I really hope I won't mess this up. _I can do this. Just say what's on my mind. No problem._

"Kagome, I just want you to know that, ever since you came here, it has always felt like home with you beside me. You taught me so much, it's because of you that I've learned to trust people and to smile. And, I'm forever grateful for that. I don't know what I'll be able to do for you but I promise you that I'll always protect you with my life".

She looked at me, wide-eyed, her mouth agape. "Inuyasha, I-I… I don't know what to say".

I smiled a little. "Then don't say anything". I lowered my head closer to hers. She seemed to catch my drift because she brought her head closer to mine. Our noses almost touching. Is this really happening? Our first kiss after three whole years? After what happened in the Meidou? I mentally jumped for joy at that thought.

 ** _KAGOME_**

 _Inuyasha… Who knew he could be such a romantic? It must be one of those rare moments where he shows his sweet side. I will never forget this. It's not very common for him to pour out his emotions to me._

I saw him leaning his head closer to mine and I was instinctively drawn to him, like a magnet. _Are we actually going to… kiss?_

It seems like it. Right now, we're all alone. There's no one else here but us. There's nothing here to ruin this moment. My heart was pounding so loudly, I'm sure Inuyasha could hear it with his sensitive dog ears.

And then, it happened. Our lips met. And our eyes fluttered shut.

His mouth was warm, the caress of his lips so soft and so smooth. I felt his hold on my hand grew tighter as he pulled me closer to him, his other arm snaked around my waist, hugging me in a way. My free hand gripped his shoulder tightly, bringing him closer to me. Our bodies were practically molded to each other.

I really couldn't get enough of him. Desire was fueling me. I pressed my lips harder against his and he responded by pushing me back, his arm on my back was supporting me.

 _Inuyasha…_

 ** _INUYASHA_**

 _Kagome…_

I'm so glad that she's here by my side. Her lips were soft and moist, making me kiss her even harder. I almost wanted to laugh when she pushed her lips against mine. _Who knew Kagome could be so daring? Ah, who am I kidding? Kagome has always been brave._ But, I responded to her action nonetheless.

Her hand moved from my shoulder to behind my neck, effectively pushing my head down, dipping my head closer to hers, if that were even possible. I decided to do a daring move of my own.

I licked her lips with my tongue, making a squeaking sound come from her throat, but she didn't pull away. I licked her lips again, and then started nibbling on her lips. It didn't take her long to open her mouth, and my tongue wasted no time exploring the deep, sweet caverns of her mouth, eliciting a soft moan from her.

I smirked against her lips, proud of my achievement.

Kagome, hesitantly, pushed her tongue into my mouth, moving it around, tasting me. I'm sure this experience is new to the both of us but I guess we weren't doing a bad job.

And soon, a battle of tongues commenced, which I so obviously and effortlessly won, leaving Kagome out of breath.

We soon broke apart due to lack of air, panting (mostly on Kagome's part though). We looked at each other and I gave her a small smile, my face still felt hot. She beamed at me, her cheeks were redder than usual. Her eyes were half-lidded and her lips were swollen from the kiss, making it look even more… _kissable_. But I resisted the urge to sweep her off her feet and carry her into my arms and kiss her more feverishly than ever before.

I opened my mouth to say something when all of a sudden , out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of something white, moving really fast. I turned to look at it and Kagome must have seen the same thing too because she turned her head to the same direction as I did.

We looked up at the sky. And then, we saw a white streak of light, painting the sky. It was gone as quick as it had appeared. I turned my head to look at Kagome, who was completely mesmerized by the falling stars of the sky.

 ** _KAGOME_**

The dark, night sky, which looked like a black curtain draped over the Earth was sprinkled with specks of dazzling stars. The luminous petals decorated the pitch black sky with milky, warped spiral patterns, balancing the blackness of the night sky.

And just when I thought that tonight couldn't get any more magical, it just did.

Streaks of silver light flashed through the sky. It was so fast, by the time I finished blinking it was gone. I saw another one tore through the sky. And then another one. And another. Sometimes there were even two shooting stars falling in the sky at the same time.

It was practically _raining stars_.

I was still in Inuyasha's arms, his arms wrapped protectively around my frame, his chin resting atop my head. At that second, I knew that this was a once-in-a-lifetime moment.

"Wow, beautiful," I breathed.

"It is," I heard him whisper back.

"This is my first time watching a meteor shower after almost a decade," I said.

"A what shower?" he asked, pulling away from me so he could look at me.

I giggled a bit. He looked so cute staring at me like that. I gave one of his white, soft ears a rub as I answered, " A _meteor_ shower," I said, emphasizing the word 'meteor'. "It's like shooting stars, except that there's a lot of them falling at the same time".

He nodded slowly, taking this new information in as he leaned his head into my hand that was giving him an ear-rub. I stopped rubbing when I saw a speck of yellow light floating near Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha, look!" I pointed behind him. He turned around, and the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

"I guess they showed up after all".

I, on the other hand, was completely amazed by this phenomenon. First, the existence of this magical and magnificent spot. Then, the meteor shower. And now, _this_.

"Wow, this is so…" I trailed off. I was utterly speechless.

Inuyasha seemed to think that my lack of words was funny. "Kagome, you should take a look around," he chuckled.

Ignoring his chuckle, I did as I was told. The area was not only filled by the soft moonlight and starlight but also by the sparkling light of the fireflies. Plus, they seem to be growing in numbers at a very quick pace.

The little lightning bugs circled around us, dancing and gliding in the air. They glowed brilliantly, the yellow fireflies acting as small lights, floating everywhere.

As I was glancing around the area, I realized that Inuyasha was staring at me for who-knows-how-long.

"What?" I asked innocently, looking up at him.

"You seem like you've never seen these fireflies before".

"That's because I never did get to see them in person".

"Really? I thought that you would have seen them already in your world," he said.

I shook my head. "No, it's not that easy finding fireflies in my world. I never got a chance to see them up-close there". He just grunted in reply.

We sat there like that for a few moments, with me in Inuyasha's arms, and him resting his head on mine. My eyelids were beginning to droop, his even and relaxed breathing only made me sleepier.

Just as I was about to enter dreamland, I heard him call my name, "Kagome?".

"Hmm?".

"Would you live here with me? As my wife and mate?".

A faint smile tugged at the corners of my lips. If I wasn't so sleepy, I would have jumped on him already. "Of course," I answered without hesitation.

I felt his lips curve into a smile at the back of my head. He gave me a light kiss on the head as he softly whispered a soft but audible 'Thank you' to me.

My smile grew even wider before releasing a jaw-splitting yawn. I snuggled deeper into his chest as I took one last look around me.

The falling stars, the fireflies. _Inuyasha._

The beautiful sight before me will forever be etched into my memories. Not to mention, the nice and romantic words that my ears have heard from Inuyasha, the _hanyou_ himself.

My eyes fluttered shut and I let out a small sigh, feeling sleep overtake me. The last thing I felt was the warmth of Inuyasha, enveloping me as I fell into slumber.

 ** _THE END_**

Please read and review. **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism is accepted. Also, I know that there were fireflies in the 4th movie, but they aren't really canon so let's just say that Kagome 'never' saw the fireflies before.


End file.
